


In the Light of Fireflies

by SeaSparkle



Series: Lancelot Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Lancelot - Freeform, Lancelot Week, Lotor isn't a dick, M/M, Stolen Moments, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lotor and Lance have a moment alone together.





	In the Light of Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how I feel about this one either? I kinda like it, I kinda don't?   
> Anyway...  
> Lancelot week day 4: free day

Lance sat with Lotor in the grass. It was a soft kind of grass unlike what they had on earth. It was more blue too. Everything seemed to have a blueish greenish tint to it in this little space they had hid themselves away in.

Well, Lotor had hid them in. He had taken Lance's hand and snuck them away, leading him to this little hidden spring. It was beautiful. It smelled amazing, and it was so quiet. The only sounds wer the gentle trickling or the water and the soft rustling of plant leaves. Little glowing plants and something like fireflies added a soft glow.

Lotor leaned over, pulling Lance back against him. He nuzzed his face against Lance's neck, giving him goosebumps.

"It's been hard to find a moments peace lately." Lotor sighed against his skin. 

"It has." Lance agreed, reaching back enough to lace his fingers into the other's silky soft hair.

Lotor kissed along his neck before burying his face into the nook were his neck and shoulder met. His arms warpped tightly around his waist, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Lance assured him, twirling a strand of the prince's hair around his finger.

"When everything is over... when Voltron is no longer needed... when you return to your planet, I wish to accompany you. I want meet your family." Lotor told him.

"You do?" Lance asked him, surprised. Honestly he'd been so caught up in the war effort he'd never stopped to think about what would happen between him and Lotor after the war. He'd thought about what his families reaction would be to seeing Lotor, but he'd never given serious thought to introducing Lotor to them. Not that he didn't want to. It was just that the whole concept of going home seemed to just get farther and farther away.

"Yes." Lotor said, squeezing Lance a little tighter, "they are a big part of your life and I want to gain their approval."

"Well, you might have to excuse the first meeting. Nobody on earth really knows about other life out here." Lance told him. If he did introduce Lotor to them, it might be awkward. What if he didn't fit through the doorway? He was a fair bit larger then most humans... 

Lotor hummed against his neck, "Humans... how are you so... primitive?"

Lance rolled his eyes and elbowed the other man, "shut it you."

"Why don't you make me?" Lotor purred into his ear. Before he knew what was happening, he was being pushed to the ground onto his back, Lotor draping his larger body over his enough to prevent his from escaping.

"You villain." Lance laughed, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

Lotor just gave him a playful smirk before leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Kissing Lotor was always like this. It was full of so much feeling that Lance's heart always felt like it might just burst. He supposed Lotor was always use to hiding how he felt. Showing what he was thinking or feeling was probably dangerous for him. If he loved something, that was just something to be used against him. Only in moments like these did Lotor truly let his feelings show, voicing them in words only Lance could understand. 

"I love you." Lance said when the other pulled away. He had wanted to say it for a while now, but had been panicing about whether it would be welcome or not. But here? Now? The words felt as natural as breathing.

Lotor's eyes went wide. It was like he'd never heard the words spoken to him before and they had startled him. Then, once the shock had wore off, his face grew soft. He wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him tight against his body, and hiding his face into his neck again. 

The prince held him tight, his lips moving against his neck. Lance could feel more then hear his return his feelings. Over and over against his skin.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it didn't suck!  
> (Also, fun fact, I WAS going to write about Lance helping the Alien who kissed Keith get a crystal to make a courting gift for him.)
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
